The present invention relates to a compact refrigeration device suitable for cooling beverage containers in the microgravity conditions existing in outer space. More specifically, the present invention relates to a thermoelectric refrigerating unit and an associated cooler housing structure suitable for use upon a space ship for cooling beverage containers.
A premix, carbonated beverage can for use in outer space was recently developed by the assignee of the present invention. This can works extremely well for serving a high-quality beverage under the microgravity conditions of outer space; but a suitable refrigeration device is needed for cooling one or more of these cans in the storage locker onboard a space shuttle.
In the conditions that exist in space shuttles or ships, there are space and power limitations with respect to any refrigeration devices which may be used. Therefore, any such refrigeration device must be compact and have low power requirements. Furthermore, since there is no convection in outer space, heat must be removed from the containers to be cooled by conductive heat transfer. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a compact, low-power refrigeration device which can cool one or more beverage cans in the microgravity conditions of outer space primarily by means of conductive heat transfer.